


Searching In The Twilight Hour

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Spook_me fics [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Community: spook_me, Gen, Musketeers looking for vampires, Strongly implied violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For spook_me, a bit crunched for time because I forgot most of the plot that I was working on when I got sick last weekend.</p><p>Also one of five fandoms, I had requested prompts for.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Searching In The Twilight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For spook_me, a bit crunched for time because I forgot most of the plot that I was working on when I got sick last weekend.
> 
> Also one of five fandoms, I had requested prompts for.

He creeps along the building, keeping to the shadow that the meticulously cared for plants around it provide, doing his best to not make a sound like Athos had asked him when assigning him to scouting for the persons that they were looking for.

Their target, who apparently had ties to a creature that he thought only belonged to legends.

He had even said as much to the others after the four of them had been given the mission and they had quickly told him otherwise. Or at least Aramis and Porthos had, while Athos had disappeared to go speak with Treville about the details of the mission.

_“We've always had rumors about the creatures come through the Garrison about their existence. There's never been proof of them though. The Cardinal's men, according to my source – which I'm doubtfully is very reliable, has said that they have run-ins with such creatures.”_

_Porthos calmly shrugs when they both look at him._

_“The things are real alright. They roam around the Court. Existing there with them is tenuous at best, though the ones there have a deal with the King and Queen of the Court to mostly act as guardians. There's also who don't abide by the deal, are known as “feeders” and feed on those unfortunate to cross their path..”_

_“Feeders?”_

_He remembers watching them tensely, wondering in his mind if they were joking with him about creatures who should only exist as legends. But part of him knows that they've never had reason to lie to him. Porthos shakes his head, eyes serious._

_“Better off, not known' about those ones, lad. Dangerous beasts they are.”_

Something snaps loudly in the silence around him and he turns around in time to see a gray fist coming towards his head and takes him out. When he comes to a while later, he hears hissing and bits of a distant conversation as he blinks slowly at the brightly lit ornate ceiling above him.

“The King -”

“No, no that one is an ignorant fool. The Cardinal -”

“Excuse my interruption, mistress.”

There's rustling around him as he blinks twice slowly and finds himself staring up at concerned faces of his three friends, as they ask him questions and beats against an unseen barrier as his mouth responds with lies about not finding the creatures that they had been assigned to look for. But instead having an unfortunate encounter with a man while he was scouting the seemingly abandon farmland, who lived in an abandoned barn.

_“I won't help you.”_

_There's a cruel smile from a pale freckled feminine face framed by brown hair above him as hands grasp his head none to gently as he tries to get out of the cold gripping hands._

_“You don't have a choice, my little Musketeer. We must know what is happening for the humans to be actively looking for my kind. As you can we have ways to persuade you to do what we want.”_

_Someone turns his head and he remembers the horror he felt as he's forced to watch as a trio of vampire dressed as nobles feast upon a screaming farmboy. Whose eyes are staring back at him as the vampires feast upon him._


End file.
